


Miku's Possession

by AngelPhoenix919



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Possessive Behavior, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPhoenix919/pseuds/AngelPhoenix919
Summary: Miku is feeling uncomfortable as she's trying to keep her possessiveness of Hibiki in check. One day Hibiki decides that Miku, Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris should go on a date.





	Miku's Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote so feedback is more than welcome. 
> 
> I may do more fanfictions based on the feedback this one gets.

Kohinata Miku has always had one secret she's kept from her best friend. She's very possessive. For as long as she can remember she's always loved Hibiki, so much so she doesn't want anyone to take her. In previous incidences she almost let this secret slip especially during the Frontier incident in which she practically confessed to Hibiki who lucky didn't notice. If she did she didn't say anything on the matter.

Thinking back on it she remembered the possessive urge to protect Hibiki and make her stop fighting all the while completely ignoring Hibiki's feelings. Recalling the scene sent seeds of guilt down the back of Miku's mind worrying about what may have happened if Hibiki didn't make it out in one piece.

"Miku............Miku?"

Startled by the sudden calling of her name Miku's head jumped up to see the orange haired girl sitting opposite her on the table with a puzzled expression.

Scanning her eyes around the room the dark haired girl realised where she was. She was in her room at Lydian.

Looking back at Hibiki whose expression hadn't change "sorry what were we talking about?".

"As i was saying, want to go to the new crepe shop that opened up" Hibiki saying with an excited expression.

Seeing Hibiki happy always filled her with joy. "Yeah I'd love to go, who's going?"

"Tsubasa and Chris."

A scene popped up in Miku's mind. The scene of Hibiki happily talking to Tsubasa, Miku seeing it from afar from the Library in the opposite building. Before Miku ever found out that Hibiki was a symphogear and worrying about her all the while and the secret she had. The scene angered her who until then was the main support Hibiki had. It felt as if Tsubasa was taking Hibiki away from her and she couldn't bear it.

"Since we'll have a pop idol coming we can go to karaoke as well" Hibiki said interrupting Miku's thoughts.

Smiling at her best friend's excitement "Well if that's the case maybe you should make a plan for the day then since we both know it won't end with simply going to karaoke"

Hibiki grinned and stood up off the chair she was sitting on and rushing away to come back with a pen and paper. Placing it on the table she immediately started writing notes down every so often have a eureka moment and further adding notes.

Miku resting her chin on her hands stared at the site of her best friend.

Hibiki noticing this stops writing to look up. "What's up?"

"Nothing" Continuing to gaze at her. 'I won't let anyone have you' saying to herself in the back of her mind.

"Don't worry Miku this will be the greatest date ever. We'll have to get Chris to sing some songs too"

"Just make sure you don't go overboard and annoy Chris ok" Hinting at her overly fondness of hugging Chris.

"It'll be fine, Chris is a good singer anyway"

Missing her point Miku gave an sigh standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes please"

Miku never particularly liked when Hibiki got too touchy with Chris. Sometimes her possessive side would almost kick in wanting to rip Hibiki away from her. 'Hibiki's mine'. That train of thought always kept coming back to her when those two got too close. But it wasn't just Chris, anyone who got too close to Hibiki she would feel the urge towards. She would always feel a bit guilty afterwards when talking to them again knowing that it wasn't their intention.

"Miku you almost done?" Hibiki asking from the living room.

"Almost" Miku finished filling Hibiki's cup walks over to the table in which her friend was keenly writing on.

She always knew that someday her possessive side will be revealed to Hibiki by accident and was always nervous at the prospect of what Hibiki's reaction would be. 'Would she be disgusted ?' 'Would she distance herself from me?'. Every time she had the urge to keep Hibiki from others those thoughts held her down keeping her in check.

"Here's your coffee" placing the orange mug on the table next to Hibiki who was still keenly writing down notes for their outing. Stopping to pick the cup up. "Thanks Miku"

Drinking their coffee both Hibiki and Miku just sat there in silence enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

"I think we should get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day." Hibiki disrupting the silence with a smile picking up Miku's empty cup and walking back to the kitchen.

"Yeah we should" Miku steps up and goes towards their bed climbing the ladders and laying on her side where she normally sleeps waiting for Hibiki to join her.

Placing the mugs in the sink Hibiki climbs the ladder to their bunk bed to join Miku. Laying facing Miku she pulled the blanket over the two and held her hands in her own.

"Good night"

"Good night" Miku replies while drifting off to sleep.

\-------

Opening her eyes Miku stared at the still asleep Hibiki finding herself entranced at the site of her sleeping friend. Slowly withdrawing her hand from Hibiki's grip Miku placed it on the side of Hibiki's cheek, continuously getting herself draw in by the defenselessness of the one she loved. Only to be awaken from her trance by a slight shuffle from Hibiki. 'That was close' she thought to herself and her lack of self control.

Slowly and carefully as to not awaken the still sleeping girl, she lifted herself out of the blanket and over Hibiki to get to the ladders. Climbing down the ladder Miku looked at the clock in their room, 9:45am. They are meeting Chris and Tsubasa at 10:30am. Realising this Miku quickly proceeds to get changed into her clothes and climbs the ladder to see Hibiki still sound asleep with a blissful expression on her face.

"Hibiki" Miku shuffling her to wake up. "Hibiki we're gonna be late if you don't get up"

"Mmm" Not giving Miku much of a response.

Forced to resort to drastic measures Miku lifted herself back up the ladder jumping on top of Hibiki.

"WHa!?!" shouting at the sudden surprise attack.

"What was that for?"

The black haired girl sat there pouting then went into her pocket to pull out her phone to show Hibiki the time.

"Time to get up Hibiki"

"Ahhhh! Its that time already!" Lifting herself up. "Thanks Miku"

Miku getting off Hibiki climbs down the ladder of the bunkbed and enters the kitchen. Hibiki proceeded to do the same lifting the blanket off herself and jumps out of bed to change.

"Hibiki I've prepared a lunchbox for us to eat"

"That's my Miku always prepared" Giving Miku a proud smile.

"If I hadn't made this what was your plan for food?"

"Ah.....em...." trying to think of a reasonable reply to her question.

"I was gonna worry about that when I got to it" putting her hands to her waist in a victory stance.

Letting out a sigh "That certainly sounds like how you would think".

"Hehehe" giggling at Miku's reply and jumping onto her in a tight embrace. "That's why I can always rely on my sunshine".

Miku's face turned red at her friends statement. Calming herself "I hope you've got other things planned"

"I do don't worry" grabbing Miku's hand "So let's go".

"Ok let me just grab the lunch" picking up the straw basket with their lunch inside Miku follows Hibiki out to their meeting place with Tsubasa and Chris.

\----------

Walking hand in hand Hibiki and Miku stroll the town on the way to their meeting place with Tsubasa and Chris. Just as they walk into the park as if on cue Tsubasa calls out to them.

"Tachibana were over here!" waving her arm to catch their attention.

"Tsubasa!" Hibiki sped towards them with Miku in hand.

"Tachibana thanks for inviting us today"

"No problem I have today's date all planned out leave it to me" Pulling out the piece of paper she was working on last night with a grin on her face. Mumbling to herself as she re-reads over what she wrote "First go to karaoke then have a break at the park, then proceed to Crepe shop".

Chris who was silent until now chuckled at the simplicity of her plan. "That's the best plan you could come up with"

"Hehehe it may seem simple but it'll be bursting with fun" Hibiki replies jumping on Chris's side in a tight hug as she usually does.

"Get off me you idiot!" Chris retorts at her happy go lucky attitude.

The act does not go unnoticed by Miku who's eye twitches for a moment in slight frustration. "Hibiki and thinks that enough" saying in her normal manner as to not alert Hibiki to her displeasure.

"Oook" Hibiki letting her grip off Chris. "Well enough talk, lets get started on our date"

Everyone responding with a nod follow Hibiki as she guides the way for their outing. Miku in the back conflicted on the situation as she's always dreamed of going on dates with Hibiki but felt slightly betrayed at the presence of Tsubasa and Chris.

But as she started thinking that Hibiki grabbed Miku's hand intertwining her fingers with her own. "Come on Miku let's go" giving her a beaming smile as bright as the sun which melted away the negative feeling she had felt just a second ago. Smiling she gave her best friend a nod to acknowledge her.

\-----

"So then where to first?" Chris asked as they'd been walking for sometime.

"Firstly we're going to karaoke" Hibiki said with a smug look catching a glance at Chris. "Chris-chan your gonna be singing too right?"

"Yeah I'll sing, and knock that grin of your face" replying with a determined look in her eyes.

"I look forward to it" Tsubasa intervening.

Startled at her response Chris looks away from them blushing all the while.

"Now now Hibiki don't tease Chris too much" Miku says trying to stop her.

Turing back to Miku grinning "Sorry she's too cute".

Annoyed at her careless comment Miku tightens her grip on Hibiki's hand which she had been holding. Hibiki noticing this tilts her head in confusion and responds by tightening her grip as well.

"You two are as close as usual" Tsubasa comments on seeing them get closer.

"Miku is my best friend after all, isn't that right Miku"

With a small pause Miku replies with a nod confirming her friends question. Every time Hibiki called Miku her best friend she was happy but couldn't stop thinking back on how for the longest time Miku wanted to be more than friends with Hibiki but is afraid to ruin the relationship they have now.

Hibiki seeing the response moves in closer to Miku as they walk on the path towards the karaoke shop.

"You two are always embarrassing to watch" Chris interjecting as she calmed herself down from the previous teasing.

"Oya oya Chris-chan are you jealous? Don't worry I've always got room for Chris-chan" Proceeding to grab Chris's hand with her none occupied one.

As if on impulse Chris pulls her hand away. "Stop with this overly closeness" blushing as she's saying it.

"Come on Yukine, she's only trying to strengthen your relationship. You know more than anyone how stubborn she can be once she sets her eyes on you."

Chris unable to respond to Tsubasa's reasonable thinking drops the matter and continues walking with them.

Miku silently watching the scene unfold annoyed at the comment Hibiki made. 'All I need is Hibiki though. Why don't you notice'. Further tightening her grip on Hibiki's hand. Then disguising her feelings with a smile as Hibiki looks over. Funny, normally Hibiki is the one hiding her true feelings and here Miku found herself hiding a strong dark desire to monopolize her.

Once again ignoring her feelings Miku pointed at the sign they had come up to. "Isn't this the karaoke place?" Asking Hibiki for confirmation.

"Yeah, this is it!" Seeing the familiar sign in which Tsubasa, Miku and Hibiki had gone to on their first date. "Let's go in" Dashing through the door with Miku in tow. Tsubasa and Chris couldn't help but smile at her excitement and proceeded to follow the two in.

Walking down the corridor with doors on both sides the group stop at their designated room and open the door. Tsubasa closing the door turns back to see Hibiki immediately typing away at the machine to input songs into.

"Make sure to leave time for the rest of us Tachibana" Tsubasa commenting on the list of songs Hibiki had placed.

Placing the machine down on the table in the centre of the room Hibiki decides to slide next to Chris who has just sat down. "Chris-chan want to sing a duet" Asking Chris knowing the obvious answer.

"Do you think you can keep up?" saying with a grin.

Surprised by the out of character response Hibiki raises her hand with her thumbs up. "Definitely"

\-------

Collapsing onto the long seat Hibiki breathing heavily. "Chris-chan how....how can you sing so many songs without break" while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Simple. I'm better than you" Chris declares with a confident tone in her voice which seemed. Obviously hiding the fact that she was the most exhausted one of the two. But she obviously wasn't gonna admit that.

Amused by their conversation Miku giggles "Hibiki you just used up too much energy on the way here, it's no surprise your exhausted".

"I need to refill my Miku energy" Hibiki replies while crawling towards Miku who was sitting next to where she was lying on the seat. Placing her head on Miku's lap and lying on her side towards Miku.

Placing her hand on Hibiki's head she started stroking her hair. The fluffy sensation sent a smile to her face. Almost like a dog and her owner.

"Tsubasa do you want to go next?" Miku raising her head looking to the opposite end of the table to where the idol had been sitting.

"No I'm fine I've already done enough songs and had quite a few concerts recently, plus.."

Out of nowhere a loud growl interrupted their conversation coming from Miku's direction. Miku looking down seeing Hibiki holding her hands to her stomach.

"We still haven't had food yet" Tsubasa continuing her sentence with a smile on her face at the character like timing of Hibiki.

"Sorry, I was so excited about today that I forgot to eat breakfast" Hibiki says with a nervous smile. 

Everyone in the room laughed at Hibiki's childish nature. Finally calming down they decide to leave to go grab some food.

"So what's your food plan?" Chris asking Hibiki who was looking at the sheet of paper she had made while Tsubasa handled the karaoke bill.

"Now it's time for the big event. The Crepe shop!" Hibiki announced with excitement.

"Sounds like a good idea" Tsubasa complimenting Hibiki's choice of eating. "I heard they opened a new shop and wanted to check it out, so this is getting two birds with one stone."

Miku smiled at Hibiki who looked as if she just passed a test of approval from Tsubasa. "Isn't that great Hibiki".

"Yeah, what about you Chris wanna go?" Turning her head to Chris.

"Why not, you're the one that planned this I don't care if we go or not" Not being honest a slight smile appears on Chris's face betraying what she was saying.

"Chris-chan your not being honest" Smirking in Chris's direction.

"Shut up you idiot!" retorting to Hibiki's clear teasing.

Miku who had been watching the exchange felt slightly annoyed. 'Why can you understand Chris's feelings and not mine'. Saying to herself with a small frown that lucky no one noticed.

\---------

Reaching the Crepe shop Hibiki opens the door rushing in to see the long display of crepes all lined up with labels next to each to tell the types. "So many types, I want them all!" declaring her desire. Miku standing behind Hibiki looking at the displays showed a nervous smile knowing that she could most likely eat them all with room to spare. Having witnessed first hand her love for food and bottomless stomach.

"You can only buy two at most" Informing Hibiki to keep her from buying out the store and ruining their dorm budget.

Hibiki turning around looks at Miku with a smile "Ok, one for me and one for you. Or do you wanna share one?"

Blushing at Hibiki's question "No two's fine" Knowing that her self control would slip if they got too close.

"Tsubasa, Chris-chan which ones do you want?"

"I'll take a strawberry one, and you Yukine?" Turning towards Chris who was scanning the selection.

"I'll also have strawberry"

"Two strawberries it is then" Hibiki confirming their order walks up to the counter and orders their crepes. Walking back somehow managing to fit four in her hands Hibiki hands Chris and Tsubasa their strawberry crepes then Miku hers. Lifting her own Hibiki being Hibiki started devouring the crepe in mere minutes.

Miku noticing this reaches into her pocket pulling out a purple handkerchief. "You've got cream all over your face" wiping it off with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Miku"

"Your always so careless with your food"

"I can't help it, the food is just too good. Yes!. The foods setting me up." Hibiki realisation getting a chuckle out of Tsubasa.

Walking out of the crepe shop Chris looks up seeing's its gotten darker. "Looks like we've been out longer than expected. We should head back"

"Good idea. Tachibana, Kohinata thanks for inviting us today. Me and Chris will be heading off now, see you tomorrow at school"

"Bye Tsubasa, bye Chris-chan!" Hibiki shouting to the two walking off in the distance.

"Hibiki want to head home then?" Miku holding out her hand calling for Hibiki.

Turning towards her she took Miku's hand and start walking back to their room.

\------------

"I'm so tired!" The first thing Hibiki says after entering their room and jumping head first onto the sofa in their living room.

"Hibiki that's bad manners" Miku closing the door after them.

"Its ok, there no one here but us". Hibiki further sinking into the sofa.

Miku smiling at her openness feeling happy about being the one she can completely relax around. But in a way that also annoyed her slightly as when Hibiki is around she can't seem to relax and is always entranced by her as she shines bright like the sun. It only gets worse when they take baths together and she has to actively avoid eye contact.

Miku walks into to the living room where Hibiki was lazing away. Looking down at the vulnerable girl before her, just staring in a daze.

Curious at Miku's silence Hibiki turns her head to see Miku just standing there at the edge of the sofa staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Is something wrong Miku" Hibiki asks turning herself over and lifting herself up from her lying position.

Snapped out of her daze "What?"

"Are you tired ?" Hibiki looking at Miku with a concerned expression deciding to lift herself off the seat and walk towards Miku.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Looking away from Hibiki as not to make eye contact.

"You can tell me anything"

Looking back at Hibiki to be met with a warm smile. "Hibiki do you like me?"

Confused by the strange question. "Of course I do" responding to Miku's question with no hesitation.

"Would you like me no matter what I do ?"

Still confused on where she was going with this she raised her arms around Miku in an tight embrace. "No matter what I'll always come back to you. After all Kohinata Miku is my sunshine and is always the place I can return to". Answering with a soft tone like she always had in the past.

As if her sense of thought and reason was thrown out the window Miku grabbed Hibiki's shoulders and pulls her off herself. "Then I'm not giving you to anyone!"

Surprised by Miku's sudden declaration Hibiki had no time to respond to Miku pushing her down back onto the sofa falling on her back with Miku on top. Turning up to Miku looking into her green eyes.

While lying on her Miku cups Hibiki's cheeks in her hands. "Hibiki..." hesitating for a second thinking of the consequences of what she was about to say. Looking into the amber eyes of her crush trying to regain her composure continued speaking. "I love you".

Shocked at Miku's statement Hibiki's cheeks started blushing unable to process the order of the events. "You love me?"

Nodding her head Miku also starts blushing. While also starting to worry about what Hibiki's response will be. "Do you feel the same?". Asking in a nervous tone.

Still confused on how this came about there was one thing Hibiki knew. Miku was seriously pouring her heart out to her and she could only do the same in response. In a single motion Hibiki brought her right hand to the back of Miku's head lifting herself up she brought Miku in pressing her lips against her own. Staying there for a moment before Miku reels back.

"Hibiki" Miku stupefied at Hibiki's unexpected action unable to utter anymore than her name.

Hibiki smiling. "I'm really happy you feel the same. To be honest I've wanted this for along time".

Hibiki for as long as she could remember had always found Miku attractive. Beautiful even. From the dark silky hair to her emerald eyes that always drawn her in. Miku was her eternal sunshine that she could always come back to, and to that end she would fight anyone who threatens that.

Miku's eyes widening at the implication of Hibiki's statement. "Does that mean you.." only to pause reluctantly, the words stuck in her throat.

Then for Hibiki to continue her thought. "It means I love you too". Pulling Miku in pressing her lips against her own in a second kiss.

After a few moments finally letting go Miku's face turned bright red. "Do you really mean it?" Miku still worried whether she's worthy to be Hibiki's partner.

"Of course I do" Saying with no doubt in her mind and a warm smile on her face.

Miku unable to hold her joy starts tearing up. "Even if I get jealous easily?"

"Yeah" Nodding once more.

"Even if I'm very possessive?"

"That's fine cause." Pausing for a second. "so am I" Hibiki's sentence ending with another kiss. Holding Miku one arm around her waist the other on the back of her head.

Ending the kiss Miku looks back still teary from before. "You are too?". Wiping away the remaining tears.

"Yep. I think I found out that I was when you were taken by Dr Ver and forced to use a symphogear" Hibiki explaining lifted herself and Miku up from the lying position they had been in sitting them side by side on the sofa. "I couldn't stand the idea of someone getting their hands on you and that's when I realised" looking back at Miku still eyes wide open intently listening to Hibiki's confession.

"At that time I just wanted to stop you fighting" Miku placing her hand over Hibiki's with a worried look. "Because if I didn't you would have died!" Starting to raise her voice her tears starting to return. Hibiki could clearly see how much worry she had placed on her friend.

"Im sorry Miku. I just had to. I couldn't stand by and watch as he deceived you under the pretense of creating a better world." Hibiki's tone now becoming more angry. "Using you as his puppet to fight for him while he hid safely." Only to be calmed when the hand on hers moved its fingers intertwining with her own. Looking back up to see a soft smile on Miku's teary face.

"Thank you for saving me" Miku said with sincerity wiping her tears with her free hand. "but you did almost give me a heart attack" continuing with a soft giggle.

Hibiki doing the same giggles at her friends. No. Lovers heartfelt appreciation. "This reminds me of when we had that fight"

"The one where I found out you were a Symphogear?"

"Yeah and you were talking about heavy stuff with dirt all over your face" Further giggling at the memory of her friend covered in dirt.

Miku pouting her lips. "That's cause your landing was terrible" 

"Oh yeah that's right" Sticking her tongue out in a playful manner at the realisation.

Both the girls now found themselves laughing at each other when a flashing light from Hibiki's phone interrupted them. It was a message from Chris. Hibiki opened it up to see that it was to thank her for today.

Miku unaware of the contents stared at Hibiki. "Hiiiibiiiikiii" Staring holes into the back of Hibiki's head.

Hibiki turning around to look at Miku's pouting face. "What?" Confused at the sudden change in attitude.

Stopping her pout "Your not cheating on me already are you?" Saying in a unsettling smile and eyes closed.

Gulping at the scariness of Miku's smile clearly showing her anger. "Of course not, it's just Chris thanking me" Placing her hand on Miku's. "I would never dream of giving you up" Hibiki continuing with a warm smile.

A slight blush came upon Miku's face and then returned the smile. "As long as you know you belong to me then that's fine" Then proceeding to kiss Hibiki for a third time.

Letting go of each other Hibiki stood up off the sofa in which seemed like they had been on for an eternity. "It's quite late how about we go to bed" Looking at her lover with arm out.

Miku giving a nod got up and followed Hibiki to their bed. The two got ready in their purple and yellow pajamas and got in their bed. Side by side lying next to each other Hibiki held Miku's hand in her own huddling closer together. "Good night Miku"

"Good night" Miku smiling back at her lover slowly drifting to sleep in her arms.


End file.
